Storm IV Cloud Car
Background (wookieepedia) The Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car was an atmospheric vehicle known as a cloud car which was designed and manufactured by Bespin Motors on Bespin's Cloud City. This high-atmospheric aircraft consisted of two armored pods connected by a strong engine block that housed the small yet powerful Kyromaster dual ion engine system and the secondary repulsorlift systems. The ion engine operated as the cloud-car's main propulsion system and allowed it to attain speeds of 1,500 kph while the repulsorlift drive was used for difficult maneuvers and increased the car's speed. Much of the engine area was exposed to reduce engine heat and to allow maximum air-cooling. As it was designed solely for atmospheric flight, the vehicle also had a system of flaps, jets, vanes, and rudders to improve control. The cloud car's pods had a cockpit each with pilot seated in port pod on the left side and the gunner manning the starboard pod on the right. The pilot's pod was equipped with advanced navigational systems and a communications array while the gunner manned a pair of twin blaster cannons. Although not outfitted for advanced life support, the vehicle had pressurized cockpits for high-altitude flight and it was able to achieve low orbit using its repulsorlifts system. Though the weapons emplacements could hold a wide range of weapons, most of the original vehicles had a small power generator which limited it to supporting blaster cannons. Although inferior to the more powerful starfighters, the cloud car's cannons allowed it to take on starships such as the Millennium Falcon. The Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car was the first high-atmospheric aircraft to be categorized as a cloud car. It was designed and produced by Bespin Motors to patrol the skies surrounding the floating mining colony and gambling resort Cloud City. The Storm IV was originally employed by the Bespin Wing Guard, who were responsible for the security of Cloud City. The craft were originally designed to transport civilians, and were highly maneuverable. When the Galactic Empire occupied Cloud City in 3 ABY shortly after the Battle of Hoth, Bespin Motors began selling the vehicle to other markets. Eventually rival starship manufacturers adopted the cloud car design and began producing similar-looking vehicles. Thus, the Storm IV and other cloud car designs could be found across the galaxy on other worlds such as Taloraan as both civilian and military vehicles. The Storm IV was still in use on Cloud City as late as 36 ABY. Ship Type: Cloud Car Class: Bespin Motors STorm IV Crew: 2 MDC BY LOCATION: Main Body 200 Engine Pod 150 Cockpits 100 Blaster 75 Armour - Stops all Heavy Blaster Pistols and Blaster Rifles. Speed Flying - 1500kph Range- 5000km Altitude - 100km Statistics Length - 7m weight - 2 tons Cargo - minimal Cost - 75000 new, 28000 used Weapons Weapon - Double Blaster Cannon Purpose - Anti-vehicle/Starship Range - 3km Damage - 1d6x10 (1d6x100sd) Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: Standard Information PAckage Sensors (Radar 1000km, Thermal 5km) Communications (3000km) Targeting Systems COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 and 12 +1 dodge at levels 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 7 and 12 +15% to piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG R&E (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)